Zombie Apocalypse
'''Zombie Apocalypse '''is an episode of Season Two of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert is recovering from the Future Mining incidents and is doing mushrooms to forget about it. Terrence tells him that he has booked a flight, and that they will use server commands to fly over to an area to investigate. Robert and his seven brothers go through safety terminals, such as checking their inventories and eating lunch. They eventually board, and Robert ends up sitting next to a man, Brendan. Brendan introduces himself to Robert, and that he is a diplomatic ambassador of the Venturecru. Brendan says he had fought in many wars, and lost his arm up to the elbow in the process. However, an antagonizing force drops acetone peroxide on the flying machine, being burned to a crisp and crashing. The Jacob's and Brendan remain unharmed, but Brendan's prosthetic arm is burned in the process. Robert finds out that Brendan had never lost his arm, and says that he wore a fake one to look cool. Robert checks the map, and realizes they crash landed at the right place. Robert and Brendan find a city and talk about each other's lives. Brendan tells Robert that he has fought in all sorts of wars, and despite the prosthetic being fake and he had never lost his hand, it was still a horrifying experience. Robert explains that he had gone through lots of those, like incidents with a company "Future Mining". Robert and Brendan Explore the city and discover that a zombie apocalypse is occurring. Brendan tells Robert that they will need to go to the fire station, because that is where the survivors are. Robert gathers Terrence, Tyler, Athanasios, Prisco, Cyan, and Boyce, and tells them they need to go to the firehouse. They reach the Middle Ages version of one, where all the survivors are. Brendan explains that all sorts of survivors reside there, like his family, his friends, and anonymous survivors. Robert gets help from one of them, Skittleflake, who is a weapons expert and one of the leaders. Brendan introduces others, like Alisha, a gambler who sells used pigs, Nathaniel, a brawler who uses his bare fists, and more. Terrence introduces Scarlet Rock to the zombie apocalypse survivors, and shows them how to make robots with it. Meanwhile, Tyler is eating, but gets chased by zombies. One of them pukes all over him, and he reaches the survivors, and tells him that there are zombies inside. Tyler is unharmed, but covered in zombie blood. Terrence and Athansisos investigate the restaurant, and find the zombies eating some food. Tyler distracts them with a twig that has a sausage on it, and then Prisco runs over and kills the zombies with a gun. Athanisios tells Robert they have defeated the zombies in the kitchen. Alisha wonders what weapon she should use, and Robert gives her a custom machine gun which shoots fire, but only because of a cone attracted to the barrel. Terrence builds a robot and shows to to Robert, who had already built a Mecha. Tyler salvages the food from the kitchen, and decides they should have a feast before more zombies come. The walking dead breaks in, and the Mechas fight off the zombies. However, more break in, and Edward gets his brain eaten. Alisha attempts to stop the zombies, but gets her brains eaten as well. Robert drops a bear trap on the ground, which the zombie walks into, causing it's head to fly off in a spout of slime. One of the zombies reaches Cyan and attempts to kill him, but it is revealed to be en effigy full of molten rock, burning it like a chicken cutlet. The real Cyan and Prisco fight off more zombies, and use flint and steel to shoot fire charges at them. Boyce goes hand to hand against the living dead with Nathaniel. Nathaniel gets bitten, and trips down the stairs, killing himself in the fall. Eventually, a final hulking zombie grabs the eight brothers and is about to eat their brains, but Brendan runs in and drops the remaining acetone peroxide from the plane bombing on the gargantuan, exploding it's head into goo. Robert tells Brendan he enjoyed the time they spent fighting zombies, and that they will do more stuff on the isle. Category:Season Two